Hanging baskets of flowering plants are widely used as decorative items around the home or apartment. Some apartment and home dwellers are deprived of enjoying the beauty of hanging baskets because it is stipulated in their leases that no nails, wall brackets and the like may be attached to the apartment walls or to the outside porch or deck structures. There is thus a definite need in the art to provide a hanging mechanism that will support one or more hanging baskets and that does not require the use of nails, screws, or the like for support and that may be attached and removed without defacing or otherwise damaging the structure. Also, there is a need in the art for a portable, easily erected, support structure for hanging baskets and the like to permit use indoors, on decks, patios and the like, without defacing the walls of a structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bent wire bracket for supporting hanging baskets and the like that can be attached and removed from a vertical square post without the use of nails, screws or other defacing connectors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable easily erected, and easily dismantled support structure for hanging baskets and the like.
A further object of the present invention is a non-destructive hanging bracket for supporting decorative items on a square post or the like.
An additional object of the present invention is a decorative support structure for supporting multiple hanging baskets and the like without the use of nails, screws and the like.